


Forgotten Recognization

by Heart_The_Legend



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, But I'll Try To Make Them Likeable So Bear With Me!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I give up in tags, It's Like 4 In The Freaking Morning!, Mainly focus on OC and Canon Characters So..., Oh and there's OC, Sibling Bonding, and i have school, what is life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_The_Legend/pseuds/Heart_The_Legend
Summary: What if every toon has their own birth place? Like what if they were created before they were drawn with ink? If so, what are their lives like before? And do they have someone to guide them?Well, through the eyes of the guide, I will now tell you about the lives of the mouse and the rabbit before they met their spotlights.





	Forgotten Recognization

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm alive? Wow, and didn't finish other fics? Wow! Alright, I'm such a bad writer. I actually considered to delete my account to start over, but I can't as I've gotten attached to it.
> 
> So bear with me, please. Anyways, I was in the feel for bros being good bros, and I remember Epic Mickey, and I read some fanfics, and I remember of how much I cried because dammit!
> 
> And, liz_isa_fangirl just had to make "Forgotten Mickey Mouse" AU because angst.
> 
> Sorry for the errors OTL
> 
> Warning : There's OC in here.

“Steady now...” The parrot said as focused of what is in between his gloved fingers with his tongue stuck out from his yellow beak.

“I’ll just hammer it down and,” He struck it down with his mighty tool for a nail pierced through, “Done!”

And with that, he strapped off his headlamp (more like a flashlight strapped with tape around his head) for his three yellow-tipped red strand feathers to relax and smirked as he puffed his feathery chest out like he finally accomplished something great.

“Robert, have you finished it, my dear?” The subject looked down to see the porcupine waited for him, and he gave her a tired smile. He snatched up his handy-dandy toolbox, climbed down from the wooden roof with his ladder and landed with a thumb up.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Pine! Your house will be safe from any water leaks!” Robert reassured with a grin. However, Mrs. Pine seemd to looked over his expression and sighed.

“You hit your fingers, didn't you?" A twitchy smile said so. A silent scream of his is an improvement, though. He rubbed his fingers and shone her a guilty grin.

“Yeah, sorry about it, I must’ve been out of shape ever since I’ve decided to become a guide in this town.”

“Dear, there’s nothing to sorry. You’ve done so many things for poor toons like us, and I would do anything to repay you after so many years you’ve been with us.” He sheepishly rubbed his red neck.

“There’s nothing to repay! I’m just happy to help anyone I can.” She flashed him with a wrinkled smile.

“I’m also glad you’re willing to help to forgotten toons.” His grin dropped but still forced to smile as he massaged his fingers harder, looked away from her. Then a water drop hit on his head to glance up the dark sky as the stars no longer twinkle. They both rushed inside Mrs. Pine’s home.

"Glad I finished blocking when it's about to rain. Pretty convenient!"

“Oh my, have you brought your umbrella?” He shook his head, and in turn, she went off to search and leaving Robert watched the window having welcome knocks. Minutes passed, no words spoken as she graciously shoved it to his arms before he thanked her and stepped outside by the entrance of the door with opened umbrella.

He turned his head back to see her waving, and he, too, returned it.

In the middle of the town, the usual noisy days turned to sleepy nights as the sidewalks were empty with only streetlights glowed as, ironically, his guides to way home. Pitter-patters were all what he could hear as his yellow shoes splashed along the concrete with fainted breath of his, and so he lost in his own world as he strode.

It’s pretty rare to be alone in the town that is full of joy and mess named “Dèbut de Rêves”, but they decide to change it to “Beginning of Dreams”. It is pretty deep for the place where toons can begin their dreams, but not really good name for a town.

This town is known for a birthplace of toons whenever their creators began truly realizing their own dreams to be artist, animators, writers, and anything that has to do anything with the toons. They were all created through creator’s dream or imagination, so all toons' weirdness? Blame it to the creator.

However, if their creator lost their dream, they lost something important – their heart, the one shows of their recognization of their dream, faded, and its bearer will be forgotten and lost the familiar of warmth. There is no way to gain it back, unless their creator jumped back in miraculously way, but there is  **another** way to have recognization.

You can steal other’s heart, and it may sound impossible, but, unfortunately, it is. Heart acts as the ticket, and the train won’t care who is its passenger and let you welcome aboard, ignoring the morality. And the creator will forget the character that lost their heart and suddenly remember the one who has it.

It just poofed!

They just go with it, not knowing who their true toon is.

“ _And this is why I decided."_ Mrs. Pine was the unfortunate victim, but she’s too darn kind that she said the forgotten toon might’ve needed it more than hers. And so his hand around the umbrella grasped tighter.

“ _You lied. I know you needed it more than the thief!_ ” Yell to the old woman is not his style, but he just wished he could.

**OW!**

Robert snapped out his trance as something or someone small bumped on his legs, so his eyes travelled down to find a wet black rabbit with blue pants, and he blinked for a clearer details and saw something in the rabbit’s arms, and it’s a baby mouse with big ears wrapped in cloth.

“D-don’t…” The rabbit spoke as he trembled. Robert kneeled down and moved his umbrella for him to go underneath, ignored the back of his turtleneck sweater in the color of forest got wet (or rainforest!).

“What’s wrong buddy?” Instead of calming down, the rabbit panicked as he turned around to see only darkness on the distance, but Robert fitted every piece in his brain and stood up.

 “Buddy, I want you to hide,” In the darker alley, with his headlamp, he examined every nooks and crannies to find the area safe as there isn't any secret entrances to be found.

“Here!” The kid obeyed and hid in the darkness.

Robert exited himself and glared at the distance. He simply waited as he won’t move his position, next to the alley.

“Another thief, I see?” Whispers on the rain as the shadow let itself to be bathed in the rain and in the light to reveal a big grey wolf in an overall that seemed three heads taller than the parrot. Not easy to knock down and arrest, and his menace is no joke for that, and with that, he closed the umbrella and subtly gave it to the rabbit while trying to seem he tried to place it in the alley.

“Oh… It’s the guide.” The wolf snarled with his shining fangs bore. The prey in the dark and its protector in the light stepped back,

“I heard so much about you. Many of said thieves were quickly arrested because of you, a scrawny red parrot. No matter what you look like, I won’t let you get into my dreams.”

“Dreams?! Is stealing other’s dream to have your dream back?!” He retorted, not letting his frustration get him.

The wolf coolly replied, “No, it is not, but what is there to do? Wait for my creator to rise up and give back my heart? Wait for them to share their idea to others to have my own heart?”

“Yes!”

“Then you simply don’t understand of how desperate I was, and I will hit you with it!” In a nick of time, the parrot barely dodged the incoming quick claws and switched their position.

“ _Oh boy, this guy is serious to fight!_ ” He turned back and realized his mistake as the wolf is in the position next to the alley, so he ran like his life depended on it and punched on his stomach.

“Then I will hit you with my desperation to protect others from you!”

…

“I can’t believe you would dare to fight that toon that is obviously dangerous for a guide to fight, especially during the midnight in the rain!” The white poodle is about to finish her patching the parrot’s wounds and injuries up after such crazy hours as she wrapped the bandage on his arms.

“S-sorry Officer Am, I just had to protect these ki- ACHOO!” Am rolled her eyes and focused on the said kids, who are sitting on the sofa, looked with fear and worry toward them. The officer walked her way over them and gently sat beside.

“Sigh… Alright, what’s your name?” The rabbit’s ears drooped and peeked to Robert, who is wiping his beak with tissue, before he finally answered with his ears raised up.

“My name is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and this is my brother, Mickey Mouse.” The two adults raised their eyebrows to each other with the same question. Two options : The creators made them brothers, or actually came from the same creator.

“Are you two perhaps coming from the same creator?” Am questioned as Oswald cradled the sleeping brother while humming a lullaby, nodded his head. Robert calmed himself down but questioned of why would a toon wanted to hurt them, but he is glad he was so late and conveniently bumped to him as he couldn’t imagine of what could’ve happened to them if Oswald didn’t. Am read his mind as she whispered to him.

“I just can’t understand. Why would the wolf dare attack to such innocent toon?”

“We have the same answer. We don’t truly know.”

The scene is heartwarming as the rain continued to pour with quiet song under, and it is truly a beautiful meaning of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : There are changes of their age. Oswald is 6 and Mick is 2. I know they're one year difference, but... I have plans.
> 
> So... fingers crossed that I won't be lazy.


End file.
